russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 (Philippines) Logos (February 1992-December 1999)
February 21, 1992-December 31, 1999 ABC 5 Logo (1992-1999).png|After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful appeal to President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC's articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known ABC 5 logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television was used in 1992. ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially and finally returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992 with the different callsign of the flagship station, DWET-TV and the corporate name, Associated Broadcasting Company, which the Company uses C as the corporate initial by instead of keeping Corporation, the name of original ABC, along its original calls, DZTM-TV during the pre-martial law years as a result of the new management took over upon the revival of the network. ABC 5 Horizontal Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal version. ABC 5 White Logo (1992-1999).png|White version. ABC 5 Horizontal White Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal White version. ABC 5 Pink Logo (1992-1999).png|Pink version. ABC 5 Horizontal Pink Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal Pink version. ABC 5 Silver Logo (1992-1999).png|Silver version. ABC 5 Horizontal Silver Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal Silver version. ABC 5 Print Logo (1992-1999).png|Print version. ABC 5 Horizontal Print Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal Print version. ABC 5 2D Logo (1992-1999).png|2D version. ABC 5 Horizontal 2D Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal 2D version. ABC 5 3D Logo (1992-1999).png|3D version. ABC 5 Horizontal 3D Logo (1992-1999).png|Horizontal 3D version. ABC 5 Wordmark Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark version. ABC 5 Wordmark White Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark White version. ABC 5 Wordmark Pink Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark Pink version. ABC 5 Wordmark Silver Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark Silver version. ABC 5 Wordmark Print Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark Print version. ABC 5 Wordmark 2D Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark 2D version. ABC 5 Wordmark 3D Logo (1992-1999).png|Wordmark 3D version. ABC 5 Alternative Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal version. ABC 5 Alternative White Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative White version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal White Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal White version. ABC 5 Alternative Pink Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Pink version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal Pink Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal Pink version. ABC 5 Alternative Silver Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Silver version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal Silver Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal Silver version. ABC 5 Alternative Print Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Print version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal Print Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal Print version. ABC 5 Alternative 2D Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative 2D version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal 2D Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal 2D version. ABC 5 Alternative 3D Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative 3D version. ABC 5 Alternative Horizontal 3D Logo (1992-1999).png|Alternative Horizontal 3D version.